1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic percussion instrumental system and a percussion detecting apparatus in the electronic percussion instrumental system, and more particularly to an electronic percussion instrumental system which simulates a percussion instrument such as acoustic drum sounding musical tone as a result of percussing it with sticks or the like by a player and a percussion detecting apparatus in the electronic percussion instrumental system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in an electronic percussion instrumental system such as electronic drum simulating acoustic drum, a percussion detecting apparatus provided with a surface to be percussed being generally called by the name of "percussion pad" is utilized as a means for detecting percussion.
As such a percussion detecting means as described above, for example, the percussion detecting apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 44357/1996 has been known. In the percussion detecting apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 44357/1996, the percussion surface is formed by covering a plate-like case with a material of a soft high-molecular compound.
However, in such percussion detecting apparatus wherein the percussion surface is formed by covering the plate-like case with a soft high-molecular compound material, there is such a problem that repulsive feeling at the time of percussing the percussion surface is remarkable, so that good percussion feeling cannot be obtained In addition, the above described percussion detecting apparatus involves also such a problem that there is a fear of disturbing the performance by the percussion sound, because the percussion sound generated at the time when the percussion surface is percussed is significant.
On one hand, it has been proposed to utilize, as a percussion detecting means, a percussion surface, the tension of which can be adjusted and is called by the name of "head" in acoustic drum, which is further provided with a sensor for detecting percussion.
In the present specification, adjustment for tension of a percussion surface which is adjustable as in the head of acoustic drum will be called by the term "tuning".
In the case when the head of acoustic drum is served for a percussion detecting means as described above, there is such a problem that although percussion feeling is excellent in this case because the head for the acoustic drum is utilized as it is, the percussion sound becomes remarkable so that it disturbs the performance.